User talk:Donauzze21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1st Year Anniversary Party page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:58, September 14, 2011 Heya Hey stranger ;) 05:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :try to use the leave a message feature and your sig ~~~~ so I know it's you (or making it easier) :) 05:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::omg I was fiddling with a template and I still can't get it the way I want, LOL. 05:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::just for messages (on talk pages and forums) when more people start posting I won't know who adds it (check out my old talk list from another wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hollowness/Archive_January_2010). 06:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Too funny about the vday order it really does upset people who didn't get it. :P 06:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Me too, I don't see why they can't just reintroduce seasonal stuff orders will only be a year old this anniversary. 06:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey busy bee! Lookin' good :D I added the 'catering' category to your new artciles, you can add categories too by clicking the 'add category' button at the bottom of the page. Hope this help you :) 21:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :hehe, well how about a gold star ;) 21:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Tables I did an updated table so you can use coolTable instead of warmTable, for you editing. Check Birthday Party What do you think? :D 09:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The background is still white just with a % (I'll turn it up a bit) of opacity the background isn't set in stone but I do want to unite the tables and info boxes to the same scheme to match the new cookbook, remember the warm was to match the old cookbook and has no real color ties to the game any more. Once we get more people we can discuss the wiki layout (ex. background image). 20:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did adjust the opacity if this is still not enough I can do a bit more but I'd really like to not do 100% white. Lemme know for now but we can later on when we get more of a editing community discuss wiki layout and bgs as I said above :) 20:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ref: New Years Party Yes, that sounds good, So New Year's Party is the order and New Year's Party Goals is obviously the list of goals. That makes me wonder goal wise should we have 1 page with all the goals of the chain or a page for each goal or both? 21:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Good Idea, I think we can do redirect pages for goals that were given a page. 22:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::here one sec. 06:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok done I did it for you New Year's Party is the order and New Year's Party Goals. Also you don't have to have the thumbnail for the tables for the orders so just remove |thumb when adding images. :) 06:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ref: Catering Orders Nice! Today I was fixing categories they were and are in such a mess and the navigation (top bar Food, Gameplay etc) :P I am gonna see when Pinky/Amelia is gonna give us our pics cause hopefully she'd have big pics for the orders. 08:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ref: number of orders Yeah, when you actually go through it this game has a lot of content. I am going nuts with updating old recipes and adding the new ones. :P 06:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ref: recipes Infobox wise I am doing pretty good (unless you can help get the pics with the white bg from wall feeds but I am doing pretty ok with those too), but if you like to work on the rest of the article (preparing dish, cooking dish, cooking mastery, and other) by all means. I was even thinking of us freshening up even the old articles. like this: Acqusition Order Goal Event Other Notes Trivia See Also External Links Or help with the next big project adding the missing goal articles (I have asked if Pinky/Amelia could give us some raw info of old goals cause some will be tricky but she hasn't gotten back to me on it). Also I am still not sure if we should have 1 article per goal or 1 for the whole chain or both (I might work on a template for goals and orders soon, any ideas for them let me know). Also missing items/special items/equipment, some articles I just threw some info so the article exists but really are stubs. 06:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, fyi when you leave the single goal page try to leave a redirect #REDIRECT New Page name#header the goal is now under like this #REDIRECT New Year's Party Goals#New Years Party I, that makes sure that if some one has a link to the old arctile it will redirect them not only to the new one but the correct part of the goal. (more info about redirects http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect) :) 07:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry delete which? Can you put this in the article (the it will go on my delete list Category:Candidates for deletion) in the page you want me to delete (and everytime you want me to delete anything), much easier and then I know I don't delete the wrong one :) 03:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry it is possible to undelete pages too :) 04:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Your doing great! Oh yeah, you doing way better than I did when I first started wiki editing. I hadn't a chance really to go through your new stuff. But had a peak, Categories are like indexes they aren't articles so we will have to move them to an articles cause categories are not found in searches. The categories are still not that great from the last people editing. You can have a brief note/links but it shouldn't be like an article, the point of a category to to view the pages or subcategories for that category the info in the category shouldn't over shadow it's purpose here are some examples http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Companions, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Age:_Origins_spells, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons. I wouldn't worry too much about it the categories aren't in good shape, I been adjusting little things but leave some for later on when we have more basic info filled in. 04:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :So I decided to start planing for category trees User blog:Hollowness/Category Ladder, tell me what you think (you can comment on the blog if you like :) 07:56, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Other Pizza Goals Well I been thinking about it, until we know we can leave it. We can do only so much with the info we have. :) 20:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE that you are my partner in crime! I was just thinking oh shoot a catering order, should I start some basic info till Audrey get on and you beat me too it. OH, and if you get a chance have a look at my category trees in my blog. Also, How do you feel bout being upgraded to adminhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels? 23:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not gonna lie you'd have to deal with people like the ones angry that I removed comments from the wiki. :P 23:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I wasn't even looking at my guide my reference was cafe world I hovered over every feature and wrote down the set up XP the I elaborated. Yes I did notice grandmas and the dog house but yet to seen the articles I had another tell off from the GID talk page telling me to hand off admin to someone else if I couldn't handle comments... one there is no one else and 2 I just adopted the wiki to update fix it and comments was the first thing out of control that didn't help the wiki as a whole. I haven't even had chance to finish getting dressed :P and I have to go for a bit but after I should be able to have no more distraction unless CW world releases a new goal chain and I get more comments to delete :P 23:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and can: * and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights * a user name or IP address from editing * bad edits * grant and revoke chatmoderator rights * edit the wiki's skin and format * edit * kickban users from chat and remove kickban status from users For more details, see the . There can be as many admins as the community wants/needs, basically you are able to do the above. Basically you may get asked for help or might have to block a troublesome user or delete spam problematic edits/post. It does not require you to be always active and if you want to stand down I can demote you if you like at any time. Basically can I trust you, yes. Do I value your opinion as an editor, yes. And I'll just run thing by you before do them so you know what's up and vice versa if, we cannot agree on something we can turn to the community (hopefully when we get one) for the final decision. Nothing is set in stone if we d something and it doesn't work we adjust. Wiki is really flexible that way and the trick is to build a community (regular editors and contributors) and keep the peace and make decision bout the wiki as a community (when we get a community). But right now it is you and me :P (now going to go check on your redirect issue) 00:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Is it cause you have it article in the category? Category:Pizza Oven Goals (Goals) vs. Pizza Oven Goals (Goals). If so maybe we should move teh article info back to articles and leave the categories clear (leave a brief descripion of the category and a link to the goals)? If that is not it, link me the article and the redirect link you been trying. 00:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I hope Amelia/Pinky can get us the missing screen shots ad goal info. I m gonna send her anther message soon, I think she was swapped coming back from holidays and the 2 year anny event. 01:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC)